gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Lied von Eis und Feuer
[thumb|260px|''Das Lied von Eis und Feuer'', die Bände 1-10 der [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blanvalet blanvalet Taschenbuchausgabe.]] Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist eine von George R.R. Martin verfasste Fantasy-Saga, im englischen A Song of Ice and Fire, deren erster Roman 1996 veröffentlicht wurde. Martin erweiterte seine geplante Trilogie schrittweise, bis dato auf fünf Bände der englischen Originalfassung und weitere sollen erscheinen. Außerdem sind auch drei Erzählungen erschienen, welche die Vorgeschichte der Romanreihe illustrieren. Basierend auf den Büchern entstand eine seit 2011 laufende Serienverfilmung, die den Titel Game of Thrones trägt, in Anlehnung an den ersten veröffentlichen Band A Game of Thrones. Rahmenhandlung Die Handlung der Serie spielt vornehmlich auf dem Kontinent Westeros in einer Welt, in der Jahreszeiten sich über mehrere Jahre hinziehen können. Über den Großteil des Kontinents erstrecken sich die Sieben Königslande. Rund 300 Jahre vor Beginn der Romanhandlung eroberte der valyrische Adlige Aegon Targaryen, auch Aegon der Eroberer genannt, alle Reiche außer Dorne, das fast 200 Jahre später friedlich in das Reich integriert wurde. Die sieben Königslande sind sehr feudalistisch geprägt, verschiedene einflussreiche Adelsfamilien herrschen relativ autonom über kulturell und gesellschaftlich teilweise stark unterschiedliche Teile des Reiches. Die vereinigten sieben Königslande wurden bis rund 15 Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung vom Hause Targaryen regiert. Am Ende des damals tobenden Bürgerkriegs wurden die Targaryens entmachtet und die Königsherrschaft ging auf das Haus Baratheon über. Neuer König wurde Robert Baratheon. Haupthandlung Die Buchhandlung setzt im letzten Regierungsjahr Roberts ein. Zwischen den mächtigsten Adelshäusern bauen sich zunehmend Spannungen auf, die nach Roberts Tod zum offenen Thronkampf führen. Insbesondere die ehemaligen Berater des Königs, die Brüder des verstorbenen Herrschers und die einflussreichen Häuser Lennister und Stark spielen eine tragende Rolle in dem folgenden jahrelangen und von zahlreichen Intrigen geprägten Konflikt. Nebenhandlung Die Haupthandlung wird durch zwei zusätzliche Handlungsstränge erweitert und ergänzt: * Die Nachtwache, Bewacher der abgelegenen Nordgrenze des Reiches, sieht sich der Bedrohung durch Barbaren und Untote gegenüber, zudem wird laut Prophezeiungen mit dem Einbruch des bevorstehenden, mehrjährigen Winters eine Invasion der im Norden lebenden mysteriösen „Anderen“ befürchtet. * Währenddessen leben die letzten überlebenden Mitglieder des ehemaligen Herrschergeschlechts Targaryen auf dem östlichen Nachbarkontinent Essos und versuchen einen Weg zu finden, den Eisernen Thron von Westeros zurückzuerobern. Hintergrund Einflüsse George R. R. Martin gibt als wichtigsten künstlerischen Einfluss die Bücher seiner Kindheit, insbesondere Der Herr der Ringe von J. R. R. Tolkien, an. Sein größter Kritikpunkt an Imitatoren von Tolkiens Werk war, dass deren Handlung häufig in einer Art utopischem „Disneyland-Mittelalter“ stattfinde. Um diesen Mangel an Ernsthaftigkeit und Realismus zu vermeiden, ließ er sich zusätzlich von historischen Romanen sowie von wahren Begebenheiten des europäischen Mittelalters beeinflussen. Dazu zählen unter anderem die Rosenkriege, die Kreuzzüge, Wilhelm der Eroberer und der Hundertjährige Krieg. Aus diesem Grund werden auch Magie und fantastische Kreaturen lediglich sporadisch und sehr subtil eingesetzt, den Schwerpunkt der Handlung bilden die Intrigen und Machtkämpfe der herrschenden Klasse. Charaktere Das Buch wird aus der Sichtweise mehrerer Charaktere beschrieben, die sich jeweils von Kapitel zu Kapitel abwechseln. Der erste Band begann mit neun zentralen Figuren, nach Abschluss des fünften Bandes gibt es derzeit 31 Personen. Neue Reflektorfiguren sind dem Leser meist bereits aus vorangegangenen Kapiteln bekannt, so dass sich die Meinung des Lesers über den Charakter wiederholt ändern kann. Die Geschichte gewinnt zunehmend an Komplexität: Die Gesamtzahl der in den Büchern namentlich erwähnten Figuren beträgt mittlerweile über 1000 Personen, darunter dutzende Hauptcharaktere. Martin legt großen Wert auf die detaillierte Charakterzeichnung seiner Figuren, dementsprechend findet man im Lied von Eis und Feuer keine stereotypen Bösewichte oder Helden. Eine weitere Besonderheit der Serie ist, dass Martin sich nicht an gängige Klischees hält und daher nicht davor zurückschreckt, auch bedeutende Hauptcharaktere seiner Geschichte unerwartet sterben zu lassen. Dadurch gelingt es Martin, ein hohes Maß an Spannung aufzubauen, da keiner der Charaktere sicher ist. Veröffentlichung Vereinigte Staaten Ursprünglich sollte die gesamte Saga in drei Bänden abgehandelt werden. Schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass dies nicht reicht, und die Anzahl wurde zunächst auf sechs und nunmehr auf sieben Bände erhöht. Nachdem die ersten Bände der Serie in Abständen von rund zwei Jahren erschienen, benötigte Martin für den vierten Band A Feast for Crows ungefähr fünf Jahre. Trotz seiner Versicherung im Jahr 2005, der fünfte Band der Buchreihe sei schon beinahe fertiggestellt, erschien A Dance with Dragons erst am 12. Juli 2011. Martin erklärte die lange Verzögerung mit Komplikationen bei der Zusammenführung der zunehmend komplexen Handlungsstränge. Deutschland Die Taschenbuchausgabe der Reihe wird seit 2010 durch den Verlag neu aufgelegt. Hierbei werden die Originalbücher in jeweils zwei Taschenbücher aufgeteilt. Zusätzlich wurde die Übersetzung gegenüber der alten Ausgabe noch einmal überarbeitet, beispielsweise wurden viele englische Namen und Begriffe eingedeutscht. Die gebundenen Bücher, wie sie dem englischen Original entsprechen, wurden auf Deutsch nur in einer stark limitierten Auflage (je 1.000 Exemplare) veröffentlicht, 200 davon erschienen nummeriert und von George R.R. Martin handsigniert. Novellen Bislang wurden fünf Novellen zur Serie veröffentlicht. Die ersten beiden Novellen erschienen in den Anthologien Legends (dt. Der 7. Schrein) und Legends II (dt. Legenden. Lord John, der magische Pakt) des Autors und Herausgebers Robert Silverberg. Die dritte Novelle erschien in der Anthologie Warriors von George R. R. Martin und Gardner Dozois. Auf Deutsch wurde sie zusammen mit den ersten beiden im Sammelband Der Heckenritter von Westeros: Das Urteil der Sieben (2013) veröffentlicht. Ende 2013 ist mit The Princess and the Queen, or, the Blacks and the Greens eine vierte Novelle in dem von George R. R. Martin und Gardner Dozois herausgegebenen Band Dangerous Women erschienen. 2014 erschien die fünfte Novelle The Rogue Prince, or, A King’s Brother in dem von George R. R. Martin und Gardner Dozois herausgegebenen Band Rogues. Die Geschichten The Hedge Knight und The Sworn Sword wurden später auch als umgesetzt und erschienen in einer deutschen Version in zwei Bänden unter dem Titel Der Heckenritter und Der Heckenritter II - Das verschworene Schwert im . Adaptionen Game of Thrones (HBO) :Hauptartikel: Game of Thrones Der Sender HBO begann 2007 mit der Produktion der Fernsehsehserie Game of Thrones nach Vorlage des Liedes von Eis und Feuer. Wenngleich sich die Serie allgemein eng an die Buchvorlage hält, existieren zahlreiche Änderungen. Die bisherigen Kritiken zur Serie waren überwiegend sehr positiv. Game of Thrones (Cyanide Studio) :Hauptartikel: Game of Thrones (Cyanide Studio) Ein Computer-Rollenspiel mit dem Titel „Game of Thrones“, ebenfalls unter Entwicklung von Cyanide Studio, erschienen im Mai 2012 (Nordamerika) beziehungsweise Juni 2012 (Europa) für PC, PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360. Das Spiel führt neue Charaktere ein und erzählt eine unabhängige, vorzeitige Handlung zur Romanserie. Game of Thrones (Telltale Games) Game of Thrones ist ein in Entwicklung befindliches Computerspiel von Telltale Games für die Plattformen Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, Playstation 3, Xbox 360 und Android, welches auf George R. R. Martins Buch Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und der dazugehörigen Serie basiert. Es handelt sich um ein in sechs Episoden unterteiltes Adventure, dessen erster Teil am 2. Dezember 2014 erschien. Siehe auch * * en:A Song of Ice and Fire fr:Le Trône de fer pl:Pieśń lodu i ognia ru:Песнь льда и пламени sv:A Song of Ice and Fire uk:Пісня льоду й полум'я zh:冰与火之歌 ro:Cântec de gheață și foc Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer